youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeDubs
SpongeDubs (born: ), is a YouTuber who does "SpongeBob sings" covers of various songs (mostly ones that are popular), much like another YouTuber by the name of Maestro Ziikos, who does a similar type of content.https://www.youtube.com/user/XhamssaX/playlists Video style Using programs such as YouTube to Mp3 Converter, Notepad++, Sony Vegas Pro 13, and Celemony Melodyne Editor, SpongeDubs creates a video made from source clips that contain a clear-enough audio sample from any moment in which a character (SpongeBob SquarePants, as a prime example) speaks a certain sentence, word, or other phrase, that he then uses to complete a lyric that is sung in the certain song that's being covered. He then exports the raw audio that was used from the aforementioned audio/video clip sources, and imports the audio file into the digital audio pitch correction software Melodyne, to tune the audio of the vocal samples to the correct keyed pitches that match the original song's melody. Once that step is finished, he exports the reworked audio that he then imports into Vegas Pro, (the video editor that he uses,) to lastly do a couple more tidying-up sort of edits, here and there. And then after all of the entire process is completed, he renders the finalized version of the video. From there, he uploads it to his YouTube channel, where he will often schedule the video's publish as a premiere for a specific date. History His first official "SpongeBob sings" video, under the "SpongeDubs" name, is "SpongeBob sings "No Tears Left To Cry" by Ariana Grande",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JgnhdOFL9w published on July 17, 2018. However, in April of 2017, before "SpongeDubs" even came to be an idea of his, he made "SpongeBob sings "That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ik6Xp8bj1gE which he later decided to re-upload it to his "SpongeDubs" YouTube channel in 2018, after having rediscovered the forgotten video of it. The video's description states: "This episode was lost to the sands of time...until I found a copy in my underwear drawer. In all seriousness, this video was made in April 2017, long before SpongeDubs was even an idea. I'm reuploading it here for posterity.", which means that this would mark one of the earliest times he has ever made a "SpongeBob sings" video. It is also noted, in a pinned comment that SpongeDubs posted on the re-uploaded video,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ik6Xp8bj1gE that he used to make dub videos of Donald Trump singing (or rapping), somewhat similarly to the ones he currently does on SpongeBob. It was revealed that he used to post these dubs on 2 separate YouTube channels; One by the name of "TrumpsDubs",https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChI5L1NdtlD2iVItJq1AXJA and one that is titled under his own name.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2AXKi8eAGY&list=PLsmiFp4T2jhbchjWOY2xveJotjhlNrpRn&index=1 The "TrumpsDubs" Account SpongeDubs began this channel on March 10, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChI5L1NdtlD2iVItJq1AXJA/videos The format of video style used for this channel is practically identically alike to the format that's equated with the videos posted on the "SpongeDubs" channel. Only one SpongeBob-related video was uploaded to the TrumpsDubs channel, and that was the previously mentioned "SpongeBob sings "That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars" Dub video. "it was a sort of "special" video for that channel.", He says. The idea of this video is what ultimately lead to SpongeDubs moving onward to the expansion of operating his SpongeDubs YouTube channel, and kept working on it, from there on. Significant rises in popularity & channel growth The first few moments in time where SpongeDubs started to begin spiking in popularity, was all the way back during the first couple of weeks where, 3 days after he created the channel, he uploaded a video titled "SpongeBob sings "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes - acoustic version".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrKO94_bS1Y And in some short amount of time, users were re-posting his video on social media, via sites Twitter, Instagram, iFunny, and even YouTube. (other possible suspects include users on Reddit and TikTok. But more evidence needs to be given to help support the confirmation of this claim.) This kind of internet exposure caused SpongeDubs' channel to gain a bit more attention. And not only that... but with other videos of his, like; "SpongeBob sings "Fireflies" by Owl City",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiRmZWe6tPg and "SpongeBob sings "Take On Me" by a-ha",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHKmm_wwJ6M he began to see recognition from bigger YouTubers such as Vailskibum94, Yoshimaniac, and Keeyuh. His channel fully peaked in popularity once he uploaded Dubs of which were heavily requested by a lot of people. From around this point in time, his channel would receive an exponentially massive growth in subscriber count, at such a greatly fast speed. Reaching a solid 100k new subscribers, between September 18, 2018 - December 18, 2018. On May 21, 2019, SpongeDubs posted "SpongeBob sings "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pss0TYI7RP8 The video went on to gather over 8 million views within the first two months of it's existence. It is one of SpongeDubs's most fastest growing videos in history to ever get as many views as it does now, and is his most popular video. Other notable points in history SpongeDubs' Published his first ever YouTube Poop on July 13, 2019 titled "YTP SpongeDubs' Jar Of Peanut Jokes Is Totally Empty.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOdoXWixSkg The first Collaboration he has ever had, was with an animation YouTuber by the name of "ComedyLikerVideos". He did the animations for SpongeDubs' video "SpongeBob sings "I Want To Break Free" by Queen".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tw69YzzHWp4 Special Announcements: Social Media On January 10, 2019, in his video "SpongeBob sings "thank u, next" by Ariana Grande",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4XgCeY1VHU SpongeDubs announces that he finally has a Twitter account for his "SpongeDubs" channel. Later on July 13, 2019, he would go on to announce that he has both a new Subreddit and a new Discord server, in a video titled "join the spongedubs discord (and subreddit)",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24EicbpwohA which was meant to advertise the afformentioned Subreddit and Discord server. However, in current day, this annoucement video has been deleted for unknown reasons. On October 23, 2019, SpongeDubs announced the creation of his alternative YouTube channel "SpongeDouble", where he uploads any type of video content he wants to post on YouTube besides his well known "SpongeBob sings" videos. His reasons for creating a second channel were given in his announcement video he made about the channel, titled "welcome to SpongeDouble (also, a rant)".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU0LfTVf__o References Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers